Question: John has 6 green marbles and 4 purple marbles. He chooses a marble at random, writes down its color, and then puts the marble back.  He performs this process 5 times. What is the probability that he chooses exactly two green marbles?
Explanation: There are $\binom{5}{2}=10$ ways to choose which two of the five marbles John chose were green. For any of those 10 choices, there is a $\left( \frac{6}{10} \right) ^2 \left( \frac{4}{10} \right) ^3 = \frac{72}{3125}$ chance for that choice to happen. The total probability is then $10 \cdot \frac{72}{3125}= \boxed{\frac{144}{625}}$.